


i won't let anything bad happen to you

by FandomFairy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Blake has to make a hard decision, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Season/Series 05, bellarke if you squint, blodreina, i suck at summaries, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFairy/pseuds/FandomFairy
Summary: Bellamy Blake was there when his sister was born; he named her Octavia. Bellamy Blake will be there when his sister dies, they call her Blodreina.





	i won't let anything bad happen to you

Bellamy misses space. 

The most he ever saw of blood was when he or one of the others nicked themselves on a sharp piece of metal. Down on the ground though, in his first few weeks, he sees enough blood to make up for the 6 years and 2 days where it was few and far between. 

In a desert field surrounded by jagged rocks and glass pelting sandstorms, the blood that flows from the fallen darken the sand beneath his boots so much that it almost looks like mud. Wet and slushy, looking almost fertile as if it could give back the life it soaks in greedily. 

In his periphery he sees his family. Murphy, sans collar, is standing over Emori and shooting into the sea of Eligius prisoners threatening to crowd them as the grounder shoots into the prisoners on their other side from a crouched position. Echo is twirling a sword, Monty and Raven have two Eligius weapons each looking somewhat close to jovial as they aim and fire at dirty prisoners. Harper and Clarke are holding their own on a raised group of rocks, picking off prisoners from a snipers nest in the dark across from him. 

He spends a moment looking at Clarke’s blonde hair, looking almost platinum in the unnaturally bright moonlight, so he knows the moment the rain stars because Clarkes hair gets darker, sticking to her skin with moisture. He hears a prisoner approaching and he spins and drops to a crouch bringing his sword around and only straightening when the heavy man falls flat, huffing as his back hits the dark ground. Bellamy doesn’t blink when he plunges the sword through the mans neck, more fresh blood leaking out into the sand. Sharp blades cut human flesh like butter. Something he’s learned when he’d first come to the ground. Something he wishes he could forget. 

He misses space. 

He turns to Clarke again and watches her look through the scope on her rifle. She freezes, he freezes. Her head pops up, her eyes wide and frantic then they go down again peering into the scope in disbelief and dare he say... fear? She’s up faster than he can blink. Clambering down from her post and Harper locks eyes with Bellamy then returns to her scope. He follows their line of sight. 

Octavia is across the plain, face twisted in an expression Bellamy has only ever seen on a Reaper. She’s advancing on a girl in the wet dust who scurries backward on her heels and elbows. The young girls back hits the edge of a large boulder, effectively ending her hopes of escape. There’s a gash on the girl’s cheek and Bellamy notices black blood flowing from the wound. 

He’s moving before he can think. Running and dodging... blades and bullets. He’s angled himself in such a way that he can’t see Octavia’s face, only Madi’s. Her wide green eyes set in a young face marred by red and black blood are staring up at Blodreina as the latter raises her sword. She looks terrified. She’s going to die. 

_See, I told you._ Comes a voice in his head. It’s loud enough to drown out his own footsteps and the war going on in the pouring rain around him. _It’s okay._

Madi looks away from Octavia and her eyes lock on him. A single tear falls from her eye and it collects blood as it rolls down her round cheek. In his memory he’s looking at another pair of green eyes, in another fearful setting... but then he hears Clarke scream. 

_My sister, my responsibility._ Says the voice in his head as he thrusts his sword forward. 

It all happens in slow motion. 

He feels it slice her skin and flesh... like butter. He hears it break her ribs. He feels the give of muscly organs in her chest then finally it’s out the other side. Sticking out of her left breast like a stake. 

His speed and momentum have driven the sword into his sister with such force that it’s buried to the hilt. Her back arching, her own sword falls with a wet thud to a bloody puddle on the ground. Her head falls back against his chest. 

Wide green eyes stare back into his own. He’s back in his home, on the Ark. His mom is still alive... tired but breathing; the red blood on his sisters face is there for a different reason. A different stage of life. 

Her brows scrunch as she staggers, rain falling freely on her face but he sees tears slip from her eyes. He whimpers when he falls to his knees, cradling her in his arms, the hood on her cloak frames her face and she just... _looks_ at him. 

“P-p-pull it o-out.” She says. Soft. Stern. His sister. 

If he pulls out his sword she’ll be gone. He rocks her gently, cries as he cradles her face with his free hand. He kisses her forehead, presses his own where his lips just were. 

“Bellamy.” She snaps. 

He pulls it out. Her blood spills out of the wound as he lays his sword at his side. Clarke has reached them now, she’s holding Madi but her eyes are on him. So many emotions swirling in ice. 

He looks at Octavia. Her eyes are looking heavenward. Searching... for something.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to them, Octavia.” Her eyes snap to him and she gurgles a mouthful of blood. It spills over her lips and paints her face. “I promise.”

Blodreina dies before Octavia does. Bellamy sees the hardness and bloodlust give way to the fear of an unregistered citizen at a dance on the Ark... but then Octavia dies too and Bellamy feels like a part of him goes with her. 

He misses space very much.


End file.
